The Forest Friends
is a show by Manta-bee. Originally created in 2007, the writer decided to shed light on it yet again. |image= |caption= |format= |creator= |written=Manta-bee, KnownFireball2, LittleMermaid1819 |directors= Manta-bee |episodes= |runtime= 30 minutes |network=Right Stuf Network, then later WebNetwork |starring= |first= 2007 then 2013 |last= 2009, later revived }} Orgins While the creator was into animated comedy shows and was fascinated with the Sonic the Hedgehog characters, she had thought up an idea that would combine the two, only with the characters resembling those characters. There are similarities between the characters of the show and the characters of the Sonic the Hedgehog franchise, as well as differences; for example, the male characters are fully clothed. Thinking of the names for the characters proved not to be very difficult, as she started with names that were almost similar sounding to the ones they were based off of, then thought of more names that sounded different in comparison. The idea was shelved for a few years, then resurfaced in 2009, when more episodes were written. As of recently, the creator redesigned the characters to look less like the Sonic the Hedgehog characters. Revival It is said the show would be revived for new episodes, but be drawn in a different style that would be a departure from the Sonic the Hedgehog style. This has been confirmed, along with the supporting characters from The Lindsay Analougue Show and Eva and Cece's Chop Suey being added to the cast as soon as the latter series ends. Characters Main *'Static the Porcupine' - James "Static" Porcupine is 15 years old. He is shown to be a slacker, but at times can successfully help out when needed. Static is nicknamed for how he gets static cling in his quills from doing his own laundry to prove he could do so on his own. He may appear laid back and even lazy at times. In the show, he will make pop-culture references as well as fourth-wall breaks (as will the rest of the cast). But if times get tough, he will step into action. In the RPG, Martella 5000, he can use the element of ice. His laziness can hinder him at times. His known relationship is with Sparky, who usually reminds him not to slack off his duties. He can get distracted easily, which often leads him to be a lazier than his friend. *'Dale Coyote' - He is 14 years old and Static's best friend. Like Static, may be seen as a slacker at times too, but will be willing to help at given moments. He's never told anybody about this, but the last he remembers was waking up in the desert trapped in a giant cactus dome with a hundred snakes inside surrounding him, and he fought all of them off and saved himself. He is very intelligent, if not high-strung (as shown in "Pop Quizzed"). Other times he will be seen as laid back when hanging with his friends. His powers include the element of wind in the RPG Martella 5000, and can make power waves with the wind he controls. Subsequently, his name was originally "Gale", but a producer of the series thought it sounded too feminine. *'Nichols P. "Nicky" Badger' - Abandoned by his parents when he was born, Hunter Vively found him and put mutant DNA inside him. He went to the mountains to train when he got older. He currently resides in a house tree. Whether he lives alone or not will have yet to be revealed. Fearless and violent, but not to his friends. A bit funny too. Can extend claws and can shoot them and can also turn into his mutant form and also with the abilities such as iron head,detect and head smash in the RPG Martella 5000. Does like fighting,but does not like bugs. It is once shown in an episode, that he wears the cliche heart-print boxers. In "Something Ahoy!", it shows that he suffers from seasickness. The episode was also the first basis for a pairing between him and Lucy Rabbit, as Lucy tries to help him feel better. He eventually reminds Static and Dale of their slacking, as he feels he's the more responsible one. Starting from season two, he wears a different outfit, consisting of a red plaid jacket, black shirt and torn jeans. *'Sparky the Porcupine' - Sparky is usually cheerful, but can be stern. She likes Static the Porcupine, even though his slacking off can get her frustrated sometimes. *'Betty Bat' - Betty can be a bit of a downer, but she has shown she would not be completely ruthless. Seems to be interested in Nicky Badger, but doesn't show it on the surface. Other times, it is hinted she is interested in Gloom. After choosing Gloom, Nicky has seemed to gravitate towards Victoria Mongoose. *'Gloom the Porcupine' - Gerald "Gloom " Porcupine is Static's cousin. Timid, dark and usually tries to make things go his own way. Even sometimes he can be friendly though. In the RPG Martella 5000 shoot energy, power quills and can cause eclipse in the sky. It is revealed his parents split and his sister lives with the other one, as she pays a visit from another home. *'Lucy Rabbit' - The gang met her when she was looking for her lost pet. Lucy is usually a nice person. She is also quite sensitive. She has a crush on Dale. Secondary *'Alex Runbanks' - Age 12-13. He is a quiet shy boy. He was the token human, but it's unknown whether or not he'll keep that status in the revival. *'Pixo the Crocodile' - He runs a dry-cleaning business with his comrades, Clammy and Pixo. *'Clammy Bee' - Age 9. He interns, but dreams of working at the business, though he is hyper and clumsy. *'Stag the Chameleon' - Usually calm and collected. It is once mentioned in an episode that he is lactose intolerant. *'Lightning the Ferret' - He seems eager and means well, but can wear on one's nerves at times. Can control lightning when storms are near in the RPG Martella 5000. He seems to be interested in Melissa Cat, and he worries about her in secret for the first few episodes he is featured in. *'Melissa Cat' - She seemed standoffish in her first appearance. It is shown she doesn't like cherry soda, which Dale offered to have her give it to him, and drank it after he had finished his soda, which led to him having to use the bathroom really badly later on. She is revealed to be Finley's cousin, whom she lends her house during her time at art school. *'Finley '- He will be brought over from Eva and Cece's Chop Suey, where he has significantly aged from then. *'Ricky Cat' - He will be brought over from Eva and Cece's Chop Suey. *'Victoria Mongoose' - She will be brought over from The Lindsay Analougue Show, with a new haircut and red catsuit. *'Allison Kane' - She will be brought over from The Lindsay Analougue Show, as her family will move to the forest town due to seeing a video brochure advertising real estate there. *'Bill' - A duck and the new kid. Antagonists *'Hunter Vivley' - A human antagonist in the series. He has only been seen in silhouette. Music Most of the music featured is from a music library called Assosciated Music Productions. The Forest Friends will occasionally make use of licensed songs. The usage of these began with The creator and the staff writers started recording the animatics with copyrighted songs for the montage scenes. The network executives watched the animatic and asked the crew if the wanted to use some of the songs for the actual episodes. Bee has stated that which songs appear on the show depends on if they fit well with the scene, if they sound good and if they are affordable, she also stated that one of the reasons she enjoys using the songs in the episodes is that it might make an adult viewer remember it or make a younger viewer appreciate older music (Most of the music that is used is generally from the 1990s). Some of the songs that have been used include "Song 2", "Bittersweet Symphony", among others. The show also produces their own original songs which are used on the episodes, or adding lyrics to an Associated Productions track. Episodes Season 1 Season 2 Cast *Scott Menville as Static *Greg Ayers as Dale *Johnny Yong Bosch as Nicky *Rachel Lillis as Sparky *Stacey DePass as Betty *Terry McGurrin as Gloom *Sarah Gadon as Lucy *Elizabeth McGlynn as Melissa *Vic Mignonga as Lightning and Pixo *Joanne Vannicola as Clammy Bee *Steven Jay Blum as Stagg *Phil Parsons as Hunter Vivley *Nicole Sullivan as Victoria *Mila Kunis as Allison *Breckin Meyer as Ricky *J.G. Quientil as Finley Additional *Kyle Hebert as Bill *Robert Naylor as Alex (2009) Category:Cartoons Category:Comedy Category:Action Category:Friendships Category:Series Category:Slight Draft Productions